Ne Me Regarde Pas
by Ah-mandine
Summary: Il s'agit d'un one shot plutôt court, un DracoHarry, c'est assez particulier... Mais j'espère que vous me comprendrez !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling, mais on s'y attendait un petit peu…

**Rating :** Je ne sais pas vraiment. K ? T ? Vous comprendrez que je n'utilise pas de rating fort dans cette fics parce que je n'en ai pas besoin ici… Il y a certaines choses que je voudrais faire passer…

**Pairing :** Je le dis tout de même ? C'est un Harry/Draco, mais… spécial.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, je vous salue… Voilà, je vous présente une toute petite fics sans prétention aucune, que j'ai écrite ce soir parce que l'idée m'en est venue et qu'elle s'est accrochée à mon petit cœur ! Par contre, je vous demanderai juste, si je peux me permettre, de lire avec attention, parce que c'est assez… spécial. Je pense qu'on se perdrait assez facilement, et j'espère être capable de vous transmettre tout ce que j'avais l'intention de faire passer dans ces quelques mots… C'est très court, c'est un one shot et je vous remercie d'avance de me prêter vos yeux le temps de la lecture !

**Ne Me Regarde Pas.**

Noir, le ciel noir s'étendait.

Pourtant, il faisait jour. Mais un immense nuage noir, lui aussi, cachait les couleurs du ciel à Harry Potter. Du ciel noir pour Harry Potter.

Il marchait toujours, interdit, au travers du parc de Poudlard. Nul ne l'interpellait. Nul n'osait le déranger. Nul n'osait l'approcher dans sa contemplation de noirceur infinie.

Rien n'indiquait que le printemps était là, pour Harry Potter. Mais il restait quand même dehors, sans savourer la caresse qu'aurait dû lancer le soleil sur sa peau.

Harry Potter avait chaud, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. C'était ainsi, et il devait l'accepter.

Harry Potter avait parfois peur. Mais plus aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Qui aurait seulement pu lui réapprendre ce sentiment ?

Harry Potter avait souvent mal. Mais il se taisait et replongeait dans la noirceur de ce mois de sombre printemps.

OoO

Noir.

Harry Potter ne connaissait pas l'amour.

Il connaissait la mort.

Il avait tué.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour.

Il ne ressentait pas cette chaleur au fond de son cœur.

Il ne vivait pas ce qui l'avait sauvé dans son enfance.

Mais il vivait tout de même, car Harry Potter n'avait pas le choix. Un Survivant International n'avait pas le droit de mourir comme ça.

Le temps passait, et le sombre mois de printemps s'éternisait autour de lui. Les oiseaux jacasseurs chantaient à présent pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas les rires des élèves. Les rires qui, comme de fragiles flammes, s'éteignaient sur son passage. Mourraient.

Où est la vie, quand vous avez vaincu la mort ? Harry Potter ne se le demandait plus. Harry Potter ne se demandait plus rien.

OoO

Noir.

Le temps filait toujours, mais chaque seconde s'égrainait dans le regard vide de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter avait l'admiration de tous.

Harry Potter avait le respect.

Harry Potter avait la crainte.

Harry Potter ne voulait ni de l'admiration, ni du respect, ni de la crainte.

Harry Potter aurait voulu se fondre dans ce monde.

Mais c'était impossible. Quand la chair brûle, dit-on, elle ne fond pas.

Allez donc dire ça à l'orphelin. A l'enfant battu. A la femme violée. Au jeune suicidaire. A l'infirme du cœur.

A Harry Potter.

OoO

Noir.

Les regards lui pesaient. Il aurait aimé fuir, mais ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il ne pouvait que répondre d'un sourire lâche, d'un sourire fatigué, d'un sourire usé, d'un sourire pesé, d'un sourire malmené, d'un sourire vendu, d'un sourire prostitué.

Harry Potter ne savait plus où s'était envolée son insouciance.

Probablement là où était parti il y a bien longtemps de cela son cœur.

Mais cela n'importait plus.

On ne lui demandait pas d'être heureux, on lui demandait d'être en paix et en vie.

Malheureusement, il n'était ni en paix, ni en vie.

Pourtant, ses lèvres continuaient de s'étirer en ces expressions qui blessaient son âme.

Car il avait une âme.

OoO

Noir …

Puis un jour, cela changea.

Il avait droit à un regard.

Une paire d'yeux n'avait plus eu droit à son visage depuis bien longtemps, et elle le retrouva dans un nouveau sourire.

Mais aussi la surprise la plus totale du Survivant.

Le jeune homme s'était approché de lui, l'avait regardé droit dans les _yeux_, et lui avait parlé.

De choses simples.

Il lui avait raconté les hauts et les bas des Canons de Chuldey, les aventures des sorciers du monde, des histoires qu'on lui contait dans son enfance, la future victoire des Serpentards.

Et à cet instant, Harry Potter avait ri. Il avait véritablement ri.

Depuis ce jour, il retourna dans son équipe de Quidditch, et sut retrouver, lentement, son niveau.

Leurs discussions se multiplièrent.

Harry Potter ne riait pas tous les jours, mais ses maigres sourires étaient sincères.

Son ancien pire ennemi lui rendait des souvenirs, un cœur.

Une insouciance.

Draco Malefoy lui rendait ce que le monde lui avait pris.

OoO

Noir !

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy devinrent donc amis.

Et ce ne fut pas sans raison.

Draco Malefoy était mort durant la guerre. Il était devenu un nouvel homme.

Il était devenu humain là où les autres avaient perdu leur humanité.

Il avait entre autres appris à connaître ceux qui l'entouraient.

Les monstres. Visages d'anges.

Les tueurs.

Les innocents accusés.

Les criminels innocentés.

Draco Malefoy avait eu vent du monde, et cela lui avait suffi.

Mais Draco Malefoy avait aussi découvert que l'espoir existait.

Et l'espoir était sérieusement amoché. C'est pourquoi il revivait avec l'espoir.

Voilà comment Draco Malefoy, homme entre tous, en était venu à aimer Harry Potter.

OoO

Noir ?

Un jour, Draco Malefoy avait paru plus nerveux à Harry Potter.

Il n'avait pas compris.

Harry Potter redoutait tant qu'il ne comprenait plus.

Mais le vœu d'Harry Potter s'exauçait.

On venait sauver le Survivant.

Un jour, Draco Malefoy avait paru plus nerveux à Harry Potter.

Ils avaient parlé, comme à leur habitude, de choses et d'autres face au grand lac.

Puis Draco Malefoy s'était penché.

Puis Harry Potter avait compris.

Puis Draco embrassa Harry.

Harry embrassa Draco.

Draco et Harry s'embrassèrent.

Draco lui dit sa beauté. Il la lui murmura. Il la lui susurra. Il la lui fredonna. Il la lui soupira.

Et Harry pleura. Harry pleura et se retourna.

Ne Me Regarde Pas.

OoO

Le lendemain, Harry Potter revit Draco Malefoy en face du grand lac.

Le lendemain, Draco embrassa Harry en face du grand lac.

Il lui dit encore sa beauté.

Harry pleura encore.

Draco ne pouvait plus comprendre pourquoi il pleurait.

Mais Harry se retourna et murmura une nouvelle fois les mots douloureux.

OoO

Le jour suivant, Draco Malefoy vit Harry Potter face au grand lac.

Draco embrassa.

Draco dit.

Harry pleura.

Et Draco dit qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Draco dit qu'il l'aimait.

Draco dit qu'il était véritablement le plus bel homme que la Terre ait eu l'honneur de porter.

Et Harry ne pleura plus.

Harry regarda Draco un instant.

Harry embrassa Draco.

Ses cicatrices douloureuses masquant toujours sont visage, sa joue calcinée, son œil lacéré.

Sa peau écorchée. Sa peau par endroit arrachée.

Son corps blessé.

Son œil lacéré.

Son œil vit enfin.

Plus de noir.

La blondeur des cheveux de Draco.

Sa peau ressentit enfin la caresse qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps déjà.

Harry Potter était le plus bel homme que la Terre ait eu l'honneur de porter.


End file.
